minecraft_eternal_crackedfandomcom-20200214-history
Towny
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Discription Towny is a plugin in which you can join a town with you friends and build without worry about pvp,mobs or tnt Towns Nations Command List 'Resident Commands' /'resident ? '– ' Resident help menu. /resident list – List all residents of a town. /resident – View your resident information. ''/resident friend add/remove name – ''Add an online resident as your friend. /resident friend add+/remove+ – Add an offline resident as your friend. /plot toggle pvp/fire/explosion/mobs – Toggles plot properties. /plot set perm friend/ally/outsider/resident on/off – Sets p''lot permissions. /plot set perm on/off – Sets overall plot permissions. /plot forsale/notforsale – Sets a plot on sale or not for sale. /town – Lists the town’s info. /town leave – Remove yourself from a town as a resident. /towny map – Show town map. /towny prices – View town pricing. Mayor Commands /towny prices'' – View town pricing. /town new name '–'' 'Creates a town with the provided name.' /town set name name – Change'' town name. /town –'' ''Town information.' /town add user – Add a particular resident to your town. /town deposit amount –'' ''Deposit money into the town bank. /town claim '–' Claim an ''additional town plot. /town unclaim'' '–' Unclaim a town ''plot. /towny map'' – Map of the town.'' /resident set mode map – Pops the map up in chat when walking between plots. /resident set mode reset – Turn off map popping up in chat. /'' ''town set taxes amount – '''''Sets the daily tax owed by residents /town set perm resident/ally/outsider on/off' ''– Set town permissions. /town set perm on/off – Set overall town permissions. /town set mayor resident-name – Transfer Mayor status to another player. /town rank add/remove resident-name assistant – Add or remove the assistant rank from a resident. /town set board message – This is displayed user players when they view your town details. /town set homeblock – ''This moves the central home block. /t set spawn - Sets the town spawn. /town kick playername'' – To remove a resident from a town. Nation Commands /nation – Displays info on your nation. /nation ? – Shows Nation Commands. /nation list – Displays all the nations. /nation online – Displays the online people in the nation. /nation name – Displays information of the listed nation. /nation leave – Causes a town to leave the nation, or to make the nation fall. /nation deposit – Deposits money to a nation bank. /nation new name – Creates a new nation with the provided name. /nation rank add name assistant/helper – Promote a resident to assistant or helper. /nation add name – Invites a town to the nation. /nation kick name – Kicks a town from the nation. /nation ally add/remove name – Adds or removes an ally nation. /nation enemy add/remove – Adds or removes an enemy nation. /nation set king name– Sets the king of a nation. /nation set capital – Sets the capital of a nation. /nation set taxes – Sets the nation tax to towns. /nation set name name – Changes the nation name. /nation set title name title – Sets a prefix to a user in nation/town chat. /nation set surname name title – ' Sets a suffix to a user in nation/town chat''' /nation tag – Sets a nation chat tag. /nation toggle neutral – Toggles nation neutrality. Towny Chat Commands ' /tc text – ''Speak in town chat. ' /nc text – Speak in nation chat. /tc – Auto-speak in town chat. /nc – Auto-speak in nation chat.